Smile!
by therichnobody
Summary: Demyx worries that Zexion has never smiled before, so he enlists the help of his two friends, Axel and Roxas to let Zexion see the happiness of smiling! Will they succeed?[AxelRoxas]hints of other parings. One shot if want series, let me know!


Per my usual fic, another short. Inspired by...

A one shot, hinting a little love between Zexion. Read on...

"Hey Zexiooooooonnn!!!"

_WHy can't he just leave me alone..._

No. 6(better known as Zexion) recognized the luminious voice to be none other than Demyx. He just knew if Demyx was around, the other two couldn't be far behind. This time, he thought to lock his room. _Hmph, he'd be stupid enough to knock on the door instead of teleporting in._ So walking up he attempted to close the door but was actually hit in the face by it.

"Zexy! Zexy? Where are you?" Demyx looked around the room, not noticing Zexion was moments away from putting him in a headlock. "Zexy? I know you're in here-There you are!" he exclaimed pulling him into an enticing hug. "C'mon, I wanna do something!"

"Go do something then and let me go," Zexion replied in his mono toned voice, "and while you're at it, stop calling me 'Zexy'. It's degrading to the both of us."

"But Zexy"-Zexion gave him 'that stare' so he let him go. "Oh come on, I want you to come too! I know, as soon as Axel and Roxas come 'out of the closet', we're gonna make you smile!"

The thought of this made Zexion cringe. So he stayed silent.

"Uhh..."

"Ok, what is it that you want us to do Demyx? I had to cut a...very important assignment short!" the red head yelled as he walked into the room absent-mindely caressing Roxas's bottom.

"Axel! Stop!" No. 13)(better known as Roxas) said(not trying to supress a giggle) "Freak. Why is Zexion about to whack you with a chair Demyx?"

"Huh?" he turned around to see Zexion quickly putting down the chair. "You guys are seeing things, Zexy wouldn't hit me with a chair, we love each other!" grinning and attempting to grab Zexion in a hug again but missed and fell on his face.

"Ha ha! In your dreams Demyx! You know Zexion's straight, and if he was gay, he wouldn't go with you." Axel laughed.

"Why not? I'm likeable!"

"Because, he hates your guts. Got it memorized?"

"Ooohh, I love when you say that!" Roxas squealed. "Say it again!"

"Got it memorized?" this time he purred it, making the blonde one jump into his arms all giddy. This of course made Zexion and Demyx look their way, so the two stopped what they were about to do. "Uh, ahem, anyway...why are we hear again?"

"We are gonna make Zexion smile!"

Utter silence

"Are you serious?" Roxas assked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, he needs to smile once in a while! C'mon, it'll be fun! Hey, where'd Zexy go?"

------------

_I am not letting them touch me. It's impossible. I have no feelings, it's improbable as to how they smile. I don't understand it, but they will not touch me._

Zexion mused on, not looking where he was going, bumped into Larxene.

"Hey watch where you're going!" she shouted, snapping the schemer out of his thought process.

"Hmm? Oh, excuse me." he passed on, not knowing that Axel was right in front of him. "Uhh...excuse me. Again"

"No problem Zexy." Axel grinned devilishily as he sprayed Zexion in the face with a large canister(probably stolen).

"Axel...what did cough you do..." he choked, trying to wave the smoke from his face.

"Laughing gas my friend! If this doesn't work, nothing will!"

"You do know cough it doesn't make you laugh, it just cough gives you a light-headed feeling. Like how I am now..."

Axel stared as Zexion lost all feeling in his legs and fell to the floor. "Uhh..."

"Can you pick me up please? It seems my legs have turned to jello." Zexion replied, still showing no emotion. No smile, no anger, nothing.

"Riiiiight." He sighed, lifting up No. 6 and drug him to his room where Demyx and Roxas awaited.

"Sooo? Did my Zexy laugh?" Demyx asked eagerly.

"Man, Vexen lied to me! He said laughing gas makes ANYONE laugh! I knew he wasn't smart enough to be a scientist!" Axel said while tossing the limp emo onto his bed. "Got any more bright ideas?"

"I've got one..." Roxas smiled maliciousily.

_What is it with the evil smiles today?_ Zexion though but before he could elaborate on it, he felt the blonde quickly tapping him on his sides and underarms. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm tickling you! Laugh already! Or is it that I haven't found your ticklish spot?" and he tried different places but to no avail.

"I'm not ticklish so could you stop?" Zexion said flatly.

"Hey Roxas, maybe he's ticklish in the same spot as you." Axel gestured.

"What, on my butt?"

Again, utter silence

"Could you please stop?" the emo asked again but the idiot trio wasn't paying any attention to him. _No respect. None whatsoever..._

"Oh! We can go to Twilight Town! I heard Vexen saying that sunsets make him fell all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, he and Zexy are similar, so maybe seeing the sunset will make Zexy feel the same way!" No. 9 exclaimed jumping up and down. "C'mon, we can take my Gummi ship! Let's...GO!" and he pulled Zexion along(still immoblized due to the gas) not waiting for Roxas and Axel.

"Hmm...since they're gone, maybe we can...you know..." Roxas said, eyeing Axel.

"If you mean doing it in Zexion's romm, then I'm commiting this to memory."

"Ooooooh, I love that one too!" Roxas squealed yet again before kissing Axel but was stopped from going futher because of Demyx yelling, "Come on you guys!" ..."Crap. We'll have to do it in the back seat."

"Heh heh heh..."the pyro smirked as he left with his lover.

-----------------

_No respect...none..._

Zexion thought, shaking his head. Well, since he couldn't move, he was stuck going to Twilight Town for no reason because he highly doubted something as simple as a sunset would make him feel happy. One reason was that he was a nobody. The other was that even before he was a nobody, he couldn't remember the last time he smiled. Or felt that he would ever be happy. Content. Anything other than emptiness and dread. _Well, we've arrived. Beautiful._

"Yay! Look Zexy! The sunset! Look Zexy look!" Demyx shrieked as he shook Zexion back and forth.

"Oh wow. A giant flaming star destined to implode at any second falling into orbit around a cold, lifeless rock to whom no one takes account to effectively protect and care for it; ever setting into a pool of dark nothingness, void of life and oxygen, what we call space because we are too ignorant to succesfully navigate it, a dying star falling into an endless circulation; never to venture out into space; never to seek what it wants; never to experience what we insignificant beings call 'existence'; never to live." Zexion pronounced in his ceaseless monotone before turning around in his seat and saying quite sarcastically, "Cute."

Roxas started crying.

"Whoa, you just made sunsets so...depressing...I feel so sad. Somebody hold me." Axel said, cuddling up to Roxas and Demyx, both of which are sobbing.

Zexion glared at the three before looking out of the window again. And that's when he saw him. Walking right against the golden glow of the sun, was a silver-haired teen, wearing nothing but some jeans, dripping wet. Perfectely toned chest accented by the shadows cast by the dim sunlght. This teen was none other than Riku, carrying his shirt over his shoulder, in a hurried sort of pace. He stared at Riku, for about a full two minutes, actually daydreaming about the teen. Dreaming about getting closer, experiencing what his bare chest feels to the touch. And he smiled. For the first time in who knows when, Zexion smiled. And he didn't know he was doing it.

"Huh? Zexion's smiling? NO WAY! He's smiling!" Axel yelled, pointing at the smiling nobody.

"See, I told you sunsets would make him smile!"


End file.
